TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates generally to alarm devices and, more particularly, to medical alert devices.
For sometime now older people and others particularly concerned with their medical condition, particularly in the case of pulminary decease and the like, have been concerned that upon a heart attack or the like where they would be incapacitated they would be unable to notify anyone or call for help. As is well known, the sooner help arrives the better one's chances for survival in such a medical emergency.
Applicant has deviced a device wherein one walking down the street, for instance, and suffering a heart attack and falling down would involuntarily and automatically alert others to his medical problem through a tilt actuated circuit connected to an alarm.
The device is sized and shaped to fit comfortably in one's shirt-pocket and not to be activated until such time as the user would fall down or otherwise become physically incapacitated.